Asked and Answered
by Jewel2013
Summary: So I was on Google and I found some really rude things about me and I wanted to clear the air. You have questions and opinions? Well I do too.
1. Chapter 1

After searching my name on Google, I have decided to answer some of your questions and opinions. I found a similar post like this a few years ago and I was inspired to explain my side.

 **Is Tristan jealous of Joey and Yugi's friendship?**

I'm glad someone finally asked the question and the truth is yes, I am jealous. Sometimes I wonder why I stand by them at all. When I first became friends with Yugi after my disaster of asking this girl Melony on a date ( **LONG STORY)** , I really tried to be closer to them. But it feels like by the time I got there, they had already formed a tight bond and I have just been on the outside looking in ever since. I mean that's my fault; I shouldn't have been so stubborn looking back at it but I felt betrayed.

I feel a certain way when Joey says that Yugi is the first real friend he's ever had and that he never had friends before them and things like that…

But that's water under the bridge now…I know that we are all friends but I do feel jealous from time to time because I wish I had that with Joey or anyone. I mean who knows what we could have had if Yugi had not came into the picture. Nevertheless, once I commit myself to someone or something I go all in because I would want people to do that for me. I don't believe in being there every now and again, I will either give my life for you or I will watch you lose yours. So I would do any and everything to keep them safe, even if it means getting into trouble or worse.

So that's my truth…

 **It turns out that I am number three on the most pathetic anime characters of all time.**

Apparently, just because I am not a duelist that means I could not have possibly changed my life. I chose to stop hanging around random gang members and getting into any fight that I could. I chose to stop hurting people and decided to protect the people that I care about because trust me, I have been burned enough in my life by **family and friends** alike, to stop caring about people altogether but I didn't. I chose to stop smoking marijuana…. (well not altogether) but at least I'm not high twenty-three out of twenty-four hours of the day in some abandoned house like I used to.

Apparently, flirting with my best friend's younger sister is a crime when Duke Devlin was doing the exact same thing, in front of Joey. Oh and I'm an idiot as well because I told Tea on the boat to Duelist Kingdom that "The sun will come up soon" when she had to go to the bathroom. Well when the sun rises, all the duelists would be just getting up and the guards will be relaxed because everyone is asleep. Thus making it easy for her to sneak in, use the bathroom and come back outside (in the freezing cold I might add) because it was either that or the ocean. As for me becoming a robot monkey and other people saying how that was an improvement for me or something like that, is racist. I'm Afro-Japanese meaning that though I was born in Japan, my grandmother is from Africa; more specifically Nigeria.

While I'm on the subject, I shouldn't have even been in that duel because Nesbit wanted to duel Serenity (the best friend's sister) so he could have an easy win. I didn't see Duke step up because he wanted to protect himself, looking back at it I should have done the same thing. But I stepped up and tried to take her place not just because I liked her because trust me, other than my sister I don't like anyone that much; but because where I'm from you are supposed to protect a woman at all costs. But anyway, I admitted that I just barley know the basics of the game but with all the craziness surrounding it, can you blame me? I did understand that if your deck master was destroyed you lose and I **knowingly** sacrificed him so that I could save her. But you know what I should have done…I should have minded my own business and let her die…no seriously let her burn the way that I burned that day. I should have let Joey sit in the sand on the beach feeling sorry for himself and lose his will to live. I should have let Yugi burn to death in the building, I should have never said I noticed that he was missing and minded my business. I should have let Mokuba and Bakura, well Bakura because Kaiba was coming one way or the other, rot in the dungeon forever.

 **In case you haven't noticed, I was being sarcastic**

But if I say things like that then I'm wrong and I'm the bad person…I think it's sad that no one sees that my intentions, no matter how random or out of character are good. Joey got a second chance but for some reason nobody wants to give me one. Besides Yugi but to this day I question whether that was because I'm Joey's friend or because he genuinely wanted to know me. I don't know, but I don't feel it is my place to ask because I don't want to make things even more weird.

 **I'm just another Joey or a Joey clone or a sidekick**

My name is Tristan Taylor and I have my own life story.

I have been friends with Joey since I was twelve years old after I lost my place on the track team to him. I was always the anchor but he was put in my place, which I hated him for but when we started winning together I got over it since the rest of the team was trash anyway. But he got kicked off for gang related charges and was not allowed to compete after that. I knew that we weren't going to win without him and in all honesty, I was interested in his life after that. You know that thug/gangster life, the real deal. As I mentioned I was a very active smoker, I knew how to cheat the drug tests they gave me and I was a good fighter but that was it. Just local kids around the way but never Hirotani's gang or anyone from Rintama for the matter because most of those people don't have anything to do except fight and hurt people. But because of my habit and overall treatment of people because of it, no one wanted anything to do with me. So I started turning my back on people as well and that's why I started to talk to Joey. He didn't mind my habit and I didn't care about his charges so we got along pretty well.

After a while we started to trust each other more and more because I started telling him some things, invited him to my home and things like that. While he took me to some of his hang out spots, namely with Hirotani's and his gang. I was scared but because Joey knew me I could hang around, plus I had good weed that I would supply. But before I could _really_ hang out with them I had to prove my worth by fighting each and every one of them. The catch was it was at different times so I was basically getting jumped until I have fought each of them. I defeated all of them except for Joey and Hirotani himself, which impressed him enough to teach me how to brawl with them. Joey just got his role as Hirotani's second in command so he was going to teach him as well so we learned together. After about a year, I was very close to actually being initiated when I saw the last thing I needed to do, which was the torture chamber. I had to be there when they tortured someone for a reason I was not allowed to know and then I was asked to participate. I knew I had a decision to make, I had my own family problems. Dad fighting my mother, mother complaining I'm not good enough, etc. but either way I knew my sister loved me and I didn't want her to see me in prison or worse; not after everything she's done for me. I didn't have the guts to do it, I think that's why I looked up to Joey; because he did.

So I decided to leave…

But of course they would not make it that easy and the last thing I remember, I was in the hospital with my sister by my side and Joey outside my room; I'm guessing he felt guilty. Ever since then we still hung out but I would try to convince him to get away from those guys and you all know Joey so he didn't listen. But I still stood by him whenever he got into a fight, whether he wanted me there or not because as I have mentioned, if I am nothing else I am loyal. I guess that stuck after a while because he left them, he never specifically told me why but I can assume that he didn't want to be in that life anymore either. But we never really talked about that as he had his secrets and I had a few of my own as well.

Moral to the story…I am not his sidekick; I am a friend that has stood by him when no one wanted to be around him or myself at the time. Looking back at this, I was much more loyal to him than he ever was to me. But normally when that gang feels betrayed or wants you dead, that's all there was to it but yet I'm still here. I'm almost certain that he had something to do with that but again we never talked about it. More like an unspoken acknowledgement that only the two of us understood. So we have a certain type of bond that I can't explain but I know will always be there, even if it is often overshadowed by Yugi and Tea.

 **Tristan is only friends with Yugi and Tea because of Joey.**

In some ways that is true but mostly misinformed…you guys didn't think I knew big words like that. I'm actually really smart, I used to get high marks on my exams but after everything that happened with my family, the day my father snapped; I stopped caring. But back to this statement, I met those two through Joey but I formed my own bond with each of them. Think about it, Tea and I don't duel so it is normally just the two of us on the sidelines and though she is normally annoyed with me, we do have good conversations. It was when I was paired with her during a class project was when I really started to get to know her. She didn't like me and vice versa but we both agreed that since we were stuck together we may as well get a passing grade. We had to meet almost every day after school to get it done and when she saw that I was pulling my weight and not leaving her with all the work, she started to talk to me. Asking me questions as to why I picked on Yugi, my history with Joey and things like that. I asked her questions in return like where she had to go directly after our study session and why would she be randomly dancing in the halls when she thought no one was watching. She thought I didn't notice but after a while she told me that she wanted to go to dance school in New York and had a job to pay for it. She made it very clear that if I told anyone she would kill me, so to appease her I told her about my drug use just to let her know she could trust me. She had a shocked expression on her face and asked if I was on steroids because of my strength. I laughed and explained that it was weed and that I still smoked most of the time. It was my turn to have a shocked look because she asked if I had any because **she** wanted to take a hit because she had never tried it before and that her dance friends use it to stay relaxed. Tea, the perfect goody goody, wanted a hit from me. I smiled and I gave her just that and I could not remember the last time I laughed that hard when she started coughing and complaining about how the smoke tasted. After that, we started talking more and more and now I feel we are pretty close.

As for Yugi, after I started hanging out with him I saw that people were still giving him a hard time and I decided to defend him; to repay him for helping me that day. Yugi was of course against it but I did it anyway because when I saw kids younger than us picking on him, I couldn't take it anymore. He invited me to come around more often and at first I refused because I didn't need to see him taking my only friend away from me in person. But he was insistent and I figured that I didn't have anything left to lose at that point, things at home were getting worse and I was on cloud nine more often. He just said that I couldn't smoke in or around the house which was understandable. So I went and after the initial awkwardness we became a tight little group.

So yes…Joey was my introduction to them, but I befriended each of them on my own.

There are full pages devoted to myself and how much I am hated and useless and every other horrible thing that I can think of. But I was once told, you are not ready for success if you ain't ready for people to talk about you.

So keep talking….

I'll still be here, standing by friends if you have any more questions or responses.

Tristan Taylor

 **The one you love to hate.**


	2. Chapter 2

Authors' Note – I can't remember the last time I had so many people view my story all at once. So I'm going to continue this story…message or post any questions you may have for Tristan. _Review, view and enjoy!_

So I have been on here for two seconds and I see that people have more questions for me. That's fine with me, I rather you have the balls to ask me instead of just making assumptions. This isn't even to my face, but it's a good start.

 **1\. How high do you normally get?**

Like I said before, I don't smoke nearly as much as I used to do but I do have to have a little bit every day so that I don't go into withdraw. I can hear you guys now, "Marijuana isn't a real drug?", "You can't be addicted to it.". Well let me be the one to tell you that you can be addicted and it's a bitch to really come off of it. When you start you think, "no big deal" and I'm not going to lie it makes you feel a joy that you have never experienced before. In my case, it helped me forget things that I would never forget on my own. It helps with pain too and I'm sure that most of you guys are educated enough to add two and two together and know that I'm not going to let my mother get her ass kicked in front of me. Especially since I killed myself for a girl I have known for all of one day but back to the story. If I don't have a least one hit a day, I start to break out into sweats. It doesn't happen suddenly, it takes about two days but after that my mind starts to tell my body that it needs it; something like when you're on a diet and there is a greasy, freshly cooked hamburger in front of you. The craving is just too much and I try to fight it, especially when I'm around Yugi and Tea but sometimes I just need it.

 **2\. How do you feel about your status about being a 'Good Hearted Bastard'?**

Honestly I had no idea what that was before I researched it, but I figured it wouldn't be good if it had the word 'Bastard' in it. Apparently, we are the types of people that are either selfish, dishonest or violent but are still good people and have a good heart at the end of it. Unfortunately, I believe that is true because I was extremely (another big word) violent before I really started hanging out with Yugi and Tea. During the time Joey first befriended Yugi, I was by myself a lot. I would just hang around local gang members, low levels in comparison to Hirotani's gang, and just pick fights with people. When I would get really angry, I would want others to feel what I was feeling, you know? I would pistol whip or hit people with the butt of the gun I was carrying, metal pipes, bricks; pretty much anything that I could get my hands on. But I'm glad that they added the good heart part because it lets me know at least some people outside of my friends can see the good side of me.

 **3.** **What is the worst thing you have been through aside from your parents?**

The racism that I have had to endure because I am considered to be a 'hafu'. For those of you who don't know, a hafu is a person who is mixed raced in Japan. To some people it's an empowering word, but for me it's not so much about the word it's about my treatment from others in my part of town. I mean I know I deserve some of my treatment because of my actions towards others but not if you have never met me. I was walking home from my sister's house to go back home, I got hungry and decided to stop to the mini mart on the way home. I was about three blocks from home when a squad car pulled up behind me and flashed the lights on me. I didn't think nothing of it because I was in my school uniform and I happened to be clean this day because my sister just agreed that I could live with her for a little bit while my father and our mother went to counseling. But then I hear them scream, "Freeze! This will be your only warning!" Confused, I just stopped where I was and did what they told me to do. These two men pull out their guns and rush toward me screaming, "You're under arrest!" and I had no idea why. They kicked the back of leg which caused me to hit my knee and slammed me against the concrete. I didn't know this until later but I was arrested because I fit the description of a kid they were trying to catch for robbery. Again I was not high, didn't have my gun on me, I wasn't even running the streets as often. To add insult to injury, the kid that they were looking for was light skinned, greenish hair and went to Rintama. For those who don't know, Domino uniforms are blue and Rintama uniforms are grey. So it was then that I learned that they just wanted to arrest and threaten me because I'm half black and it didn't matter what I did before, good or bad, it was just about color and there is nothing I can do to change that. Outside of family, this was the worst thing that has happened to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note – I see that I am getting a lot of views for this story so I will keep writing for it! Reviews are greatly accepted!

 **1\. Why are you going to work for your father if you have so many problems with him?**

If I have learned nothing else from Yugi it is that I should give people a second chance. He has not done anything to us in the past year and I believe that he is getting better. I think my problem was that I kept jumping in when it really wasn't my business. Now I know what some of you smart asses are thinking, "you're always in someone else business" and to you I say "fuck you!" As I have mentioned many times now, if I had minded my business then a lot of your favorites would be dead so I'm not going to mind my business when someone or anyone is in trouble so I stepped in. I do not trust him and I am not looking forward to working with him but I do have a plan, which is saving up enough money so that I can move out of that house. But I don't want you guys thinking that I had just a miserable childhood because that is not true either. I had everything I needed and pretty much everything I wanted except the one thing I truly wanted, **love from my parents.**

But with that being said, I was always told by both them and my sister who I consider to be my mother is that if I was not going to university I had to go to work. My father owns a chop shop so I lined up a job with him as a mechanic but I plan to go into the military a few months after graduation or as soon as I have enough to take care of myself in the beginning. You make money every day in service, even when you are just training and I'm already physically fit and know my way around a gun! So I'm going to be paid for doing things that I'm already familiar with! I haven't told anyone because I'm afraid of what people might say about it, but I know that I can do this! I've already faced danger, I know the meaning of sacrifice as I have done that many times already and it would be an honor to serve my country. Plus, the travel that I would get to do as well, I mean the Japanese Armed Forces go everywhere; including overseas! So though I'm a little scared about how people will react to it, I doing it. I mean look at my friends, every time they have set their goals to do something they get it done. I mean Joey went from this street thug to respectable duelist, Yugi became King of Games and Tea is working hard to be ready for her audition to Julliard. So I think that I'm qualified enough to enlist in the military and learn how to both make and fly planes.

2\. **Why do you consider your sister to be your mother?**

Because though I love my mother, she keeps choosing to let my father hurt us then to protect her children. My father has been like this violent person off and on for the duration of my life and my sister took it upon herself to protect me and for that she will hold a greater place in my heart than her. There was one time when was I was seven, our neighbors called CPS because my mother and father had gotten into yet another fight. I called myself trying to step in and protect her, but then she turns around and starts to beat me to. My sister who was still living with us at the time got her off of me and started to fight her for hitting me. When CPS finally came, my mother had the nerve to side with my father and say that I was the reason behind their fighting. My sister who was eighteen at the time was screaming at the social worker, showing her all the bruises and scratches on my body caused by both of my parents. So because of that I was removed from the house and had to stay in the system for about a year until my sister could legally take me in. All was well until she met her soon to be husband and had her first child with him. Then everything was, "you should talk to mom and dad" and "you should start back staying with them for a while". I was so angry with her in the beginning because she was willing to send me back to them after everything they have done to both of us; hence the reason why I hated my nephew and Joshua in the very beginning. I eventually had to go back to them but that's when I started to stop trusting people because the one person that was always there for me was willing to let me get hurt if it meant keeping her perfect family. Years later I understood the reason behind everything but I still felt abandoned by her. But she was there when my mother chose not to be and I'm forever grateful to her for that.

 **3\. Foster care? What happened when you were there?**

Believe it or not, it was not a bad as I thought it would be. I was moved from place to place because of the fighting that I had to do for the stuff my sister would send me like toys and food. But aside from the constant moving around the neighborhood, it was not that bad I mean I got to attend the same school, see my sister and play with the dog she had just bought me, blankey. Some people were nicer than others but because I had my sister I wasn't that concerned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Since you have been so candid about your life, tell us more about your sister**

How did I know you were going to ask me about her, um yes Kylie or Kyle as she likes to be called. She is eleven years older than me so you guys can do the math; she would kill me if I told you guys out right. Kyle was out there back in the day, kinda like I am now with the leather jackets, hanging out with crazy people but turned her life around once she had her first child. I was five at that time and my parents were beyond pissed. But my parents believe in keeping the 'mistakes' in the family so she was given a choice to either give her daughter to my mother's best friend in Sapporo, Japan or she would have to survive on her own. My sister chose to give her up.

 **Does she get to see her?**

Mizuki? Yes, that's my mother's best friend and she is good person but I know my sister was and still is devastated. She never forgave my mother for that, but after that she decided to clean her life up and look after me because she was aware what was happening with me.

 **So she became your mother.**

My sister will never be my mother but yes, she did play the role better than my biological mother did. My family line is dysfunctional and unorganized because we try to play this perfect little family and between my sister and I, we have ruined that. I think that's why they were always hard on us. But because of what she has been through, she worked harder in her life. She graduated high school early and went on to study social work and psychiatry at the University of Tokyo. She's a working psychiatrist at Domino hospital and her and her husband make a good living for themselves. I didn't like her husband at first because he was the one that was putting ideas in her head talking about they need privacy and she needed to pay more attention to her own family and BS like that. That's when I started to do what I was doing, sneaking out/coming in late, smoking weed and things like that. But Kyle being who she is decided to take it upon herself to keep me in line and her husband was pissed to the point where he decided that he was going to confront me man to man in the garage while I working on a bike I had found. He said that if I was going to stay in **his** house, then I was going to have to follow his rules and not let my sister do everything for me. For my five fans out there, you know I was not going to stand for that and I had to put him in his place. But since he was stronger than me, I ended up on the ground but my sister ended up taking my side which in my book was a victory. These types of fights went on for a while until I turned twelve, my behavior was better but you could tell that he did not want me there. Eventually, her husband gave her an ultimatum, "him or me". I could see that she was devastated because she loved both of us and wanted to keep us together. She stood there for a second, looked at both of us and finally said

" **Tristan, I think it's better if you go back with mom and dad for a little while".**

Dumbfounded, I look at her husband walk to stand behind my sister and nod his head. "You'll one day see that this is the best decision for everyone involved". I can't honestly remember the last time I felt that kind of rage, but I remember just walking out of their house and not turning back. She tried to chase me outside but her husband stopped her, "give him time to cool off, he's a smart kid, he'll understand." I have never been betrayed like that before and I never really looked at her the same after that; hence my trust issues. I mean you guys have to understand this girl was my rock, like I never expected to be betrayed by her. But to be honest the rest of that night was a blur as I woke up with my shirt off, on a mattress outside some abandoned house next to a dude with dreads. Moral to the story is that my sister is a good person with a good heart but I guess because she acted as my mother for so long, that's who I expected her to be. I know that I don't listen to her as much because she cares more about her own family than me. But I'm going to end this question on a good note by saying that ever since I was forced to move back with my parents, my fighting improved but she would constantly check in on me; even if I wanted nothing to do with her. She would come by the house to check if I was wearing makeup on my face to hide anything. My mother taught me how to do it, what shade, what tone, how to apply and blend; but make no mistake I'M NOT GAY! I would only wear it when…the bruises were more obvious to see. My sister knew that and would stop by every morning to check me and if there were some there, she would make such a scene with my parents. In the beginning, I blamed and pushed her away, saying that if I was living with her this wouldn't have happened to me. But later on, more specifically after I really started hanging out with Yugi and the rest of the gang, I don't know why everything seemed to happen after I started hanging around them but it did; I realized that I was just a guest in their home and they didn't owe me anything. Kyle is a good woman and great sister…if you are reading this for some reason, thank you for everything that you have done and currently do for me. I love you!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, so here is the deal…so far over two hundred people have been reading my responses. So because you guys are actually listening to what I have to say for once in life, I'm going to continue answering your questions about my personal life.

 **Did you see that post about you looking like you can kill someone but actually being a cinnamon roll?**

Yes, I saw that on Tumblr and I can't completely disagree, I mean I was upset when a friend of mine that I never really got to know but saved my life on occasion was about to go to the light. I mean I was raised in the Christian faith and I was always told about the light and how your loved ones were there and things like that. But I remember praying for years for my mother and father to stop fighting for good and that never happened. So 'forgive me' if I shed a few tears because I find out that not only that the light is real, but a good friend of mine will be going in it soon. I was angry with him because I felt that he was just another person that I was trusted and was going to walk out on me. But make no mistake, I have done things that I am not proud of…

I hope you guys don't think that I am trying to prove to you all that I am tuff or more than what I am. I am merely telling you my truth, no matter how painful it might be for me. You're right. I don't know have what it takes to physically kill someone, but I know what it's like to leave someone to die; which in my book is just as bad. But that is for another question at a much later time.

 **Why don't we ever see you with your friends except when really bad things are going on?**

Great question!The reason behind that is because as I have mentioned beforehand, I know that my friends are closer to each other than they are to me. So because of that I like to give them their space…I don't like to put myself on people anymore because it usually means me getting my feelings hurt in the end. Just think about your core group of friends, I mean those people that you constantly hang around. You eat lunch with them, hang out with them after school, go on weird adventures with them (wait that just me lol) but you get the point. But sometimes you catch a glimpse of them in a corner somewhere just enjoying each other's company: laughing, talking, sharing secrets without you. It could be as simple as them having a conversation about something that happened between three of them and you are left sitting there what they are talking about. Another time could be when you see one of your friends going through something huge (Yugi) and you want to help but your other friends kept you in the dark talking about, **you wouldn't understand** ; or they give you a sympathetic look that tells you to get lost. You feel so offended and would love nothing more than to tell them off. But you know that they are your only friends so you decide against that. It feels like being the outside of your own friends, like the forth wheel or something. Now I know what you're thinking next…

 **"If it's that bad, why do you stick with them?"**

Because I know that it's not personal and I just need to keep my feelings in check. They include me in most of the things that they do and have acknowledged me on our primary adventures; so I try not to take it personally. I mean when I had my body taken from me, I knew what I had lost and sacrificed but Yugi and Joey risked their lives to save me. So no hard feelings….

Thank you so much for asking me that question! Any others like that, feel free to ask me because I will gladly answer.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok I found this blog on twitter called "Honda Appreciation Blog 2k12" and I have to say that I am both confused and flattered at the same time. I mean I have no idea who this Honda is but I see a lot about me too. I'm sure it's some crazy, adventure/faith type thing but we are going to focus on me because I have studying to do later at Juku (Japanese cram school). For those who do not know, yes I am in cram school because my mother and father said that if I going to live in their home, then I have to have no less than a 3.50 GPA; which in their book is trash but compared to Kyle's grades back then….

But anyway! Let me tell you about some of the posts that I found!

Some girl way back in 2007 created a sculpture of my head and to be honest it did not look bad at all! They had the spike straight and everything! Thank you for taking the time out and creating that for me, I appreciate that! Oh and I found another picture about me versus the abridged me and I swear that is exactly how I would react bro. I mean I watched the episode about my death and I wanted to scream! This other me has got to go and honestly made my day cause I'm telling you, if I ever caught this motherfucker in the street…. might run him over with my bike (let's see if that gives him super strength or whatever the hell he says). OK! OK! I'm kidding!

Awww, there's a picture of Joey and I smoking together from back in the day. Look at me, I'm saying that as if it was that long ago. It might has well be after all the changes that we both went through; (shaking my head) we were just kicking it. But now after some scrolling, I am seeing some less than comfortable pictures with one Duke Devlin and let me shut down this shipping right now…...I WOULD NEVER IN LIFE DATE DUKE DEVLIN! I couldn't be with someone so annoying and full of himself! I mean you see how he just throws himself around on girls and everything. Now I know I do the same thing but damn not that much…every time he is around he is just so irritating, as if he is better than the rest of us; working at his family's food cart at the mall…yea that's making it.

(continues scrolling)

If I see this robot monkey one more time…...

So now I'm with Bakura huh…You all really think that I'm gay huh? But if I can be honest with you, I think he might be. DON'T ACT LIKE SOME OF YA'LL DON'T THINK THE SAME THING! I mean ever since he got here from England he has had every girl wanting to date him, I mean he got fan clubs (send some my way!) But he is never interested, I mean Yugi has the same thing going on but he at least shows **interest.** You didn't hear all this from me through…...

(continues scrolling)

Who is this Miho girl? She looks like Melony…. She's my first heartbreak and I don't want to go into it (sight tear falling from face).

So now I see a picture of me, Joey and Bakura all sitting back and playing games online. I actually remember this day; it was a little bit after Joey introduced us to Bakura. Mr. Moto let him borrow that DSI because he had extra left in shipping and Bakura wanted a new game for his PSP. As you guys know I'm not that into games but I love my music, I actually play guitar as well; mostly electric. So I was busy listen to the cords that I was going to use in my next song while they, namely Joey was hitting me with his elbow every five seconds trying to maneuver this game; making me change songs…...But either way it was a good day, glad someone captured that.

(continues scrolling)

LOL!

I accept entrance into the "Hated Homies" club everyone! My name is Tristan Taylor and I am one of the hated! (Hi Tristan). I am hated because people hate that they can't have my friends or be in my position and they hate you for the same reason. So what we need to do is band together and rub it in their faces that we are better than them; all while being happy while we do it! This way we can make them target what they really hate…. wait for it…... **themselves.**

(Continues scrolling)

I marry Serenity! I see that you are and I are on the same page, artist that created this picture. I look good in that suit but I'm not surprised that she would want a pink wedding. I see Joey screaming in the background like something crazy…hey think about it, me or Duke? I already proved the "protect her" part of the vowels or something like that. I see that Mai is there, though I don't trust her worth a damn I can see that my "wife" (giggles) does so no worries I'll ask her to throw the bouquet to Mai. I'll make sure that the DJ plays one of those nice, romantic songs so you and her can dance together ha-ha! Poor Yugi, trying not to ruin his suit…you know that had to cost extra because of how short he is! You know he had to shop in the kids' section to get his Calvin Kline suit and still had to get it altered! I'm sorry, I can see Yugi's crazy fans sharping their virtual pitchforks now. Kaiba is only there for the cake! I know that's right, we spared no expense for that Smith Island cake that we had to have imported from the United States. It's like a peanut butter cake with layers and served cold so that it will taste like a Reese cup. Delicious!

I see that Mokuba was in the same dilemma for his suit as well but he's a Kaiba. He probably had workers in Africa flown here to thread every part of that suit by hand (I need to stop, Kaiba probably has a good gift because no gift no entrance into the reception! That's where the party really begins! Turn up!) Bakura's like, "it's so beautiful!" Thank you so much! Don't worry, we are going to hook you up next! Last but not least, you know the Ishtar's had to be there…I don't blame Ishizu but I don't them because that wedding was exquisite. But I got to marry the one that I love so I'm hype!

Aww and for the last post, I see it's a group picture of all of us together! Joey, Yugi, Tea, Bakura and myself on a bright and sunny day (got my good side and everything)! I look like I'm the protector in this group and not like I am just squeezing into this picture; you know like intruding. I look like I am included and I defiantly want to thank the person who drew this beautiful picture!

There are many more positive posts about me on this page and I want to say thank you! Everyone, these are the five fans I was telling you about! JK, I'm sure there are plenty more fans of mine out there but I am glad to know that I am appreciated by at least a few people!

Here is the link to this amazing blog!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, so I know that I haven't posted anything for a few days but I was stuck shadowing one of my father's friends; something like a pre-orientation phase before I have to spend the rest of my days in the factory. Or so my father thinks…...I told you guys, after I get enough money I am off to the Marines to follow my dreams. I know what you are thinking, the Air Force is where the planes are, but I want to prepare in case I don't like flying; the Marines does everything.

I haven't gotten any questions in the last few days so I haven't been posting anything. So I'm just going to tell you about what is new in my life. Tea told us that she was finished with the audition dance that she created with her choreographer and that she was going to tape it soon to start tweaking it. Joey told me that as soon as he graduated he was going to buy a car and just start dueling full time until he makes it and Yugi didn't tell us what he was going to do yet but I assume that it has something to do with Duel Monsters.

Right now I got a side job in order to start my little plan of action and to pay for the some of the maintenance for my bike. I'm a waiter at a restaurant that seems to have no problem killing any animal that moves and serves it on a plate. I mean we got deer, chicken, beef, lamb, pork and lamb and every type of seafood on record! But you know what they pay pretty good, keep me off the record and honestly the chef, Kinuko, she knows what she is doing back there (lets me get the leftovers…for good weed of course lol).

So far I saved about three hundred dollars but that's nowhere near enough. I'm hoping that by the time that I actually tell my parents that I enlisted, I'll have enough to live on for at least six months. I'm also studying the ASWAB test which is the test that everyone has to take in order to enlist in the military and the higher you score the better the job you are qualified to get. I have one more year before I officially have to worry about the test but the sooner the better. I won't start physically training to meet the specific standards until next year. So right now, I'm just focusing on building up my stamina because outrunning duel monsters, spirits and all things evil takes a lot out of me!

Kyle and her family are doing ok right now, I just saw them like two weeks ago and she was not happy with me! She was mad because we had just got back from this trip to India which went south to say the least and I told her every detail. But after I mentioned "plane crash" it was pretty much a tangent about how she wishes that I would stop putting myself in danger; but then she hugged me and was happy that I was alright…so yea!

 **Why didn't you tell your friends?**

One I'm not ready to tell them yet and two, actually saying it out loud makes it real….an expectation. But honestly, I know that I don't want to work in the factory because though it is honorable work, I feel that I can do more with my life. Enough of that though…after school today I went to work, then Juku which by the way actually helps you with the military test. You should have seen their faces when I told them my plan. Some laughed and another put a picture on my locker that showed me in front of other soldiers being shot to death; with arrows saying they were real soldiers and I was the shield. But my friends there and some of my teachers were really excited for me! My math teacher Mrs. Hisamatsu was like, "I was beginning to worry about you! Glad you found something that can take you far of the future!

So after studying with her and my military test/trainer Mr. Ayabe I caught up with my friends and spent time with them at Yugi's. Tea cooked dinner, she cooked fried chicken with mac and cheese because she knows that's my favorite. Somehow the day that I finally get a passing grade on my practice ASWAB test she cooks my favorite (smiling while shaking my head). She always has a way of knowing when good things happen to me, something Joey can't even do and he's known me for almost six years. Then again, she chose to be my friend because she saw the good in me; good that I could barely see in myself at the time. Yugi and Joey were disappointed because they couldn't have sushi with her special Yummy sauce, but she slapped both of them and smiled at me. After dinner and about four game shows, I got my bike and rode home; taking the long way.

I just had to ride past my old stomping ground for a little bit. You know the abandoned house that I passed out in front of? Had to stop there for a bit, my old bike track (more like an abandoned junkyard that was all of cleared out except for one section). I would come home with a broken arm from time to time but to finally land a three-sixty was worth it! The old traphouse I would smoke my weed in, I thought that was a good idea at the time but when I woke up in the E. R about three weeks later…...probably not the best idea. No disrespect to my friends that are still there but looking back, I'm happy that I'm not. After my ride, I pulled up in the yard and thirty minutes before my curfew. I open the door and I find my father in his chair with a scotch in his hand looking at the basketball game. I look next to him and see an empty pill bottle along with some bottle water to chase it with. Placing my helmet on the ground, I greet him by nodding my head at him and I go down the hall to the broom closet where I unlock the door. My mother runs out of the closet and hugs me tightly, she's claustrophobic and hates the dark. After I look her up and down and don't see any bruises, I go up to my room and play a few chords on my guitar. About two hours later, my mom comes up to my room and makes my favorite snack, dorayaki; which is like two pancakes with chocolate spread in the middle to make a sandwich. Normally it has Azuki paste but I like chocolate! No one makes it better than mom does!

I waited for hours and there was no fighting, screaming, cursing or anything like that. In fact, my parents were actually laughing and having a good time! Haven't seen or heard that in years without a huge fight before! So I finished the song that I made a few weeks ago, is has a Foreigner type of vibe to it and before you ask my parents hate rock music so I finished it using my headphones (special type of guitar…I might write about it later).

Then it was off to bed!

I have to say today was a good day!


	8. Chapter 8

WOW! You guys are really feeling my posts cause when I looked at my views early this morning I see that people from other countries are reading as well! Damn! So I guess I have to update again today huh!

Well right now, I'm sitting in Juku library watching YouTube videos until our teacher comes in. Everyone else is cramming for a test that they should have studied for about a week ago. Of course I did my part and I'm more than prepared! But every time I say that I end up with a C or less; I mean do you guys know that feeling when you are told exactly what parts to study and then you spend all your time studying it and then you get the test and it's like the hardest stuff in your textbook. Lucky for me this is Japanese History and this is now my comfort subject while Statistics is my problem! It's not fair that I even have to do this I mean Domino only asks for Algebra I, II, and III and I passed all of them (barely….) but passed none the less. I got some comments on this page talking about "how can you post all of these things but don't know how to turn on a laptop computer!" Allow me to answer that, as I said my father owns his own factory which was passed down to him from my grandfather. So neither one of them are up to date with the latest technology I mean we still use Windows 2000 in order to get the job done. But most of the time we use good old fashioned pencil and paper to keep up with the bookkeeping so there is no need for a updated computer. But Juku also taught me how to use a laptop computer because when I the technology teacher Mr. Takara, a friend of my father's by the way overheard me talking about how I didn't know how to turn one on; he pulled me aside, asked if I was serious and gave me one of the school's laptops with the latest computer program on there and taught me how to use it.

Hence me typing on it right now during class. But I still consider myself a pen and paper person too, other than actually building stuff cause then I'm an expert at that. Unfortunately, since we have our monthly examination in three days I have to stay here all night and cram even more information then we have been for the past three months. If I pass all of my examinations, then I don't have to take the boring classes any more like Statistics, Japanese History, Physics or Chemistry! Which you all can guess that I am DYING in right now, I mean who is actually going to use Chemistry on their nine to five jobs? I'm going to be building cars and then hopefully planes after that so what do I need to know this garbage for, you feel me? Let me give you guys a rundown of what my schedule is..

Advanced Statistics

Chemistry

Advanced English

Japanese History

Remedial Computer Class

Music (Strings)

Club Activities

Melon Lovers Club (I CAN EXPLAIN)

Judo

Cooking 301

ASWAB Military Study/Training

Each study session is about thirty minutes long but it feels like longer because you have fifteen minutes to study/review a certain session that was talked about in class prior and have the rest of the class to complete the quiz. You can use the time however you want and they give the test out like that because the teachers expect you to have already studied the material for that day and traditionally two days in advance. So sometimes you can have questions from the just the part given or questions from two or three chapters ahead…. You can guess why I have been in Juku since freshman year? Now for the melon lovers club, ok when I first got here all the cool clubs were taken. There are a certain number of people that can join each club and since I was one the of the last people to be enrolled in Juku I had to settle with that one. But once I got there, you get to have all this amazing fruit that's been imported from all over the world and I just became fascinated from there! The smoothies and drinks that I have had in that club is enough to bring tears to your eyes, also one of the reasons why I'm as healthy as I am too! I take Judo as well but that's mandatory in all Japanese school throughout the country, like seriously no one especially guys can get out of that one.

Right now, I have my advanced statistics book out on the right side of my desk; not having any kind of desire to open said book. I know that I am not passing that class so I don't even bother but I am looking over my notes for English. The fact that I am writing these posts in English is letting me know how much I have improved with this language. I mean why can't everyone just speak Japanese or learn to speak Japanese? We all have to learn at least one other language and we are just supposed to accommodate other counties cultures? I mean learn about ours for once, most of everything in your country is made here anyway. But nevertheless I would want to go to America and teach them about our culture outside of Dragonball, Nissan Cup O Noodles and Anime. But it's not just you guys and to my American fans reading this…. Arigato (Thank you!)

As for music, they really frown upon people playing electric guitar so I play Violin and Cello. I know that some of you want to faint right now and to my haters, pick your jaw up off of the ground. My mother and I both have a love for music, she used to be a singer before she met my father. Her father didn't approve so she was not allowed to attend University for music so she ended up going for accounting but dropped out due to unhappiness…...dream killing bastards. It's depressing, but she let me play in secret when she heard me singing when I was younger; reminds her of a happier time. I don't like to tell other people about that because I'm afraid other people are going to try to squash my dreams like people squashed my mother's; so other than the internet world I'm going to keep my dreams to myself.

Cooking 301….I am a man that knows his way around a kitchen ok. I mean sometimes my mother doesn't have the energy to cook and my father doesn't know how to. Kyle lives a distance away so I had to learn how to in order to not live off of fast food for the rest of my life. I was so close to winning an award for my special Okonomiyaki! Can't tell you guys what I put in it to make it so special but I turned typical street food into something that can be passed as gourmet (proud of myself). Mrs. Sugino, the home ec. teacher says that if I kept practicing, I could get into culinary school one day. I think she is saying that because compared to the other girls in the class, I was the only one making anything that was close to edible; when I wasn't staring at the other girls (I'm a guy! I have to do it ladies!)

For the curious, my grades are improving in every subject but you need at least a B to be officially out of the program.

Most up to date progress report

Advanced Statistics – 69% (D)

Chemistry – 67% (D)

Advanced English – 81% (B)

Japanese History – 92% (A)

Remedial Computer Class – 89% (B)

Music (Strings) – 93% (A)

Club Activities

Melon Lovers Club (I CAN EXPLAIN)

Judo

Cooking 301

ASWAB Military Study/Training – 47 (passing score for specific job I want in the military)

So as you can see, I'm doing well in everything except Statistics and Chemistry. In their defense, me skipping sessions so that I can go on adventures with my friends is not the best idea either. I see our teacher about to walk into the room so I have to go! Thanks for reading about me!


	9. Chapter 9

Long time, no talk which means that I have a lot that I need to catch you up on. Unfortunately, I didn't pass all of my exams which means that I have to continue to take all of my math courses but I don't have to take history anymore; the one class that I do like. Right now I'm at home, I didn't feel like going to school today and everyone is out today. Dad is probably with his other family right now as if the rest of us don't already know that but after this week I just don't feel like fighting, arguing or talking.

Except to you guys

I had a military training test to train for which requires learning multiple formations and drills. Think of it like a more advanced ROTC test and if you pass then you are on a fast track to real military service, or at the very least it makes you look really good. I was messing up some of the formations and the others were starting to get a little attitude towards me. One decided to be brave and talk up against me so needless to say I was dismissed that day for violence against a fellow "solider". It was a four-day event and if you did well then you were asked back for the next day for further evaluation and if you make it to the end then you received a signed certificate from the Sergeant Major saying that you completed his specially designed test. This is a HUGE deal because if you make through his program, he will look at you with slightly more respect than a nobody. He changes it every year and according to past participants, you basically have to be a trained solider to pass. A couple bottles of _icy hot_ and ace bandages later, I am looking at my framed certificate hanging on the wall in an attempt to recover! I'm so proud of this accomplishment but I wish that my friends could have been there. I figured that they were all too busy with them trying to spend as much quality time with each other before we go our separate ways; which I understand. I'm going to do some more ASWAB studying later in the day because I want to know what I am doing when I go in; knowing the physical part is great but if you go in totally clueless then strength would mean nothing.

I always talk so negative…so let's go with another positive, even after the adventures that we went on and the days of Juku and school missed I am still on track to graduate from both schools on time! I've only missed about three days from regular school and a full week from Juku which means I've missed about a month's worth of work; I'll have to miss a few days of school to make up for it but it will be worth it in the end. Textbooks are spread all around the floor; my ASWAB practice test, SAT, ACT, Statistics and I'm just using the SAT one for my cup holder (smiles). I have to get up soon, clean and head to my sisters because I know that my father is going to be very "happy" AKA high on drugs when he gets back and I'm too sore to outrun him today. For the positive, I'm going to be hanging out with the others tomorrow; we're going to the arcade and probably to SobaCity. So unlike Tea who didn't have loyal co-workers to cover for her, I called ahead of time and asked them to pretend that they didn't know me; so far so good, no one knows anything and hasn't asked me any questions the last couple of times we were there.

What else is new with me?

Um…...other than my parents being on me about taking over the factory and the orientations that I have to go through and the fact that Joshua took away the bike…I'm good. Can't have it back for at least two months, his way of punishing me for not checking in with my sister. So it's back to walking and catching the bus, but I am in no mood for that especially after the training that I just went though. I was also thinking about the college life; I mean I already have to go to the factory for a least two years so I may as well do that now so all I have to do is worry about the training part which I expect is going to be hard enough. Plus, I'm already used to attending school every day (almost) right now, see no reason to fall out of that now; besides Tea was explaining **in detail** (sigh) that if she made it to her dance school she would have to start doing extra classes so that she could spend her entire summer dancing. So if she can do all that and move to a different country, there's no reason why I can't go to college and work at the factory for two years; no different than what I do now, it will be hard but I'm sure that I can do it!


	10. Chapter 10

So, I'm sitting in my class right now and I am bored to tears! I'm learning about some form of history…even though we are supposed to be going over statistics (don't ask me). But yesterday was lonely as hell I mean you guys already know that my love life is on tragic so Valentine's Day for me was BS. I did however get myself some chocolate, a bottle of vodka…. you already know I have my ways and my guitar. So you guys already know that my night was smooth to say the least and to answer my latest reviewer (thanks by the way!) this liquor gave me strength last night but I don't remember the sun coming up this morning. Want to go to a party tonight, don't be surprised but these Juku kids party more than anyone else that I can think of! But I don't know, the others are going to the museum for some reason and gave me "the look". So I need to find something to do tonight because I have been doing homework **every day** for the past two weeks and I need a break. I'm struggling in Chemistry right now because you know how you get a handle on one class and then ends up falling in another. So I think what I might do is just do a few more hours of study and go to this party.

Since it's you guys and half of you guys do worse things, it's called a "Wet and Wild". A wet and wild is basically a huge pool party when half the girls there are wearing next to nothing while everyone else is in the drug induced haze of their choice. Normally these are house parties on the outskirts of the city, you know the rich people's houses. Since I'm not too much of a party boy anymore, I haven't gone to this kind before. Most of mine were blackouts but I don't go to those anymore, but the raves and TP's (Traphouse parties) …You guys don't even know. Anyway…...I'm not sure yet but I found this website called "deliberate" which lets me make and post surveys to this blog so that you guys can help me with making decisions; which I'm bad at according to you guys, friends, family and pretty much everyone else as well. I'm going to post my first one today about this party and you guys will vote. I can't believe that I have almost eight-hundred and fifty readers for my posts; I never thought that would happen. But I'm getting emotional again; I'm trying to think of what to talk about today but I'm honestly not sure…

Other than the fact that Serenity emailed me the other day and we talked for a good two hours. She's doing well back home and she was talking about how her trip to Nara was with her friends and family. They went on this charter bus to this iconic Todai-ji temple, which is what she really went on and on about, but I didn't mind because she wanted to talk to me again. I was just like, "That's amazing!" and she was like, "What have you been up too? I have seen you guys in months." I told her my plans and begged her not to tell anyone but then again why would she? But she was supportive like I expected she would be; and I was just about to message her back when the teacher came behind me and started to read my email out loud to everyone! Luckily, I slammed the computer screen down so she couldn't finish and I'm **really** lucky that I was at Juku and not Domino because if Joey heard, that would be one fight I would not be looking forward to. Of course I got in trouble for it, but at least she talked to me again…. she probably talked to the other one too, you guys know who I'm talking about. But one step at a time…...

After school it is off to the factory to learn how to operate even more machinery and next week I'll have to take a turn and learn the book keeping side of the business. Why he won't just hire someone outside of the family to do that to give Mom a break I will never know. I'll check my email later on tomorrow and hopefully see a message from her. But I can't help but think how often does Joey talk to her when he doesn't have a computer? I don't know but I know that's none of my business…...She talked to me. I know I talk about Juku a lot but at Domino City the spring festival is coming up and we're gonna have a meeting about what our theme is going to be. I'm hoping that we have Yaki Soba noodles as a station because people will pay good money for that, and if needed I could cook it myself. Last time it was a carnival theme with games and stuff like that, I let them use my air rifle and my station earned the second highest amount of money; Joey, Yugi and Tea's earned the most…. I really need to stop holding such as grudge but since it's just us I'm going to rant…...

*Beep*

Wait a minute…...she emailed me again!

Talk to you guys later!


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, so I'm sitting here on google doing research on a project about my ancestry and I realized that my "sign" is apparently Aries. I hate to say it but as I sit here and look over some of this stuff, a lot of it is true. You guys review in the comments and let me know if you think this these statements apply to me or not.

 _Arians are nothing if not loyal. They are strong-willed and headstrong, so it's easy to anger them if you fail to fight for them or take their side. They can do almost anything when it comes to something they want and find necessary._

Personally, I think they hit this one on the head! I mean you seen me kill myself for other and be loyal to others. I know you all saw how angry I was when Joey took Yugi's side and you all are probably thinking (still not over) but the point is that I think this is accurate.

 _Aries can get pissed off about the actions and words of others and become offended. But may think about it later and realize they overreacted or took things out of context._

Don't completely agree, I can get pissed off about the actions of others but it is because normally they are doing stupid stuff and it gets annoying! I rarely overreact and the people that think I do can go f…. have a nice day….

 _Things an Aries might say_

· _"I already knew that"_

· _"Your secret is safe with me"_

· _"Why is this taking forever?"_

· _"I try to be as open-minded as I can"_

· _"I really don't care"_

· _"You hurt my feelings, I'm not going to sugar-coat that"_

1\. My friends are good for keeping secrets from me. For example, the existence of other Yugi. Um…you guys, Yugi is 5,2 and the other is 5,5; one has oval eyes the other is squarer, one has an extra blonde spike in the middle of their head and Yugi's falls flat on his face other than one of them. One sounds like he is our age and the other one sounds like he is twenty-five minimum. You should have saw their face when I caught them and told them off this. I even had picture proof that I got from our yearbook and from the Kaiba Corp and pointed them all out. Joey still tried to lie but Yugi stopped him, I think he could see how pissed I was getting and of course Tea tried to defend their actions. But Yugi pulled me to the side and talked to me one on one. He said that he didn't want to tell me because he thought that I would think of him as a freak or wouldn't understand. I said that I didn't understand and I did think he was weird but I have always thought that. He looked sad when I said that and tried to walk away, so I tried again. "What I mean is that you have always been different and this just makes you more different. But I don't think you're weird as in freaky but weird as very different. I like different." He thanked me and asked me not to say anything and I said number two. "Your secret is safe with me."

3\. What can I say, I'm impatient…Hurry UP!

4\. I'll refer you to number one

5\. Sometimes I don't care

6\. If my feelings are hurt then you will know it, especially if you are my friend.

 **So far, So good…** ****

 _As an Aries, your best supporting cast would be._

 _Leo, Aquarius, Gemini, Sagittarius and Libra_

Ohhh! That's Tea, Joey and Yugi in that order!

Ok, I'm getting sleepy but I might have to do another chapter about this because to me, this ain't nothing but the truth. Let me know how you feel in the comment section and tell me some qualities about me that you think you know about me!


	12. Chapter 12

Quick shoutout to trion-revolutionary for creating my new cover art!

I just want to thank you guys for sticking with me for this series so far. I thought that people would only read to just get to Joey or the others, but you all ask questions about me. Some good, some bad; but that just comes with the territory. Right now it's a Sunday and i'm at the Olympic gym getting a quick workout in before it is time for me to go back to class at Domino. I still have about two hours before that so I'm at the fuel station recovering until my next workout so I have time to answer some questions before then…...But i'll start with a question that pertains to the gym…..since that's where I am.

 **What is my workout routine?**

Honestly, it varies on what i have been doing that week. Since I am forced to work at my parent's factory, a part of that requires lifting and moving a lot of boxes filled with machine parts that can be up to fifty pounds a box. So that works out that back and arms while the walk to school is like twenty minutes away so that cardio….especially when I sleep through my alarm (grins). When I have a day off (very rare), I like to sharpshoot at the local shooting range. You are not allowed to shoot a gun where I'm at, but because I used to go there all the time with my dad when I was in competition; the owner lets me shoot there under the table. Trust me, it's not all about just aiming and shooting; especially when you have to hold those heavy guns for minutes at a time.

When I have the time to go to the gym I usually just start with a light run on the treadmill for twenty minutes and then I get started on the weights. Usually I walk right up to the mirror with my in-ear headphones in and work on the biceps using fifty pound weights. It's so weird though, whenever I want to be left alone all the ladies like to stare at me but when I get my _Nikes_ and _Aiscs_ attire on wanting to be noticed…...crickets. I also do Crossfit as well but for those that are really interested in what I am doing for workout, I'll go ahead and post my routine on the blog later on.

 **Do you ever get to workout with your friends?**

Not really and I honestly don't want to because this my relax/training time and I don't want to be comparing myself to Joey the entire time. I made the mistake of working out with him on one of my bad days and I swear I didn't workout with my shirt off for like two weeks. NO HOMO! I wasn't checking him out or nothing like that but the only thing that I beat him on was the treadmill and pull ups. If I can't be the best in my group of friends or home, I will be the best in the gym.

Some more questions that I am seeing frequently is, "what ever happened at that wet and wild" party thing that you went too a while ago….Umm from what I remember this Keith Ape song was playing and I was dancing in the living room with girls that had just gotten out of the pool. They were completely drunk so they were all over me..I was as much as a gentleman as I could have been but I was not completely there myself. I'm going to be completely honest and at the end of the day this can't come back to hurt me because you know me...but you don't know me (smirks).

Once time I got caught doing some really good Bruce Banner….it's one of the strongest weeds out there. But it has a really bad smell and breath mints weren't enough to get rid of it. Bottom line..let's just say that lifting at the factory was a lot harder to do with a sprained wrist. Few weeks later, I caught one of my friends at Juku just casually eating a brownie and then an hour later I could tell that he was as high as could be. I was having a bad day and I wanted WHATEVER brownie that he was munching on. Once I cornered him, questioning what he was eating and before I knew it he shoved a piece of his brownie in my face. Backing away, I sniffed it and took a bite.

After I was sent to the nurse for dizziness and inappropriate laughter, the kid that gave it too me was in the bed next to me laughing. "How did you do this?" I ask through giggles, "my brother makes these brownies for his college friends so that he can get in good with…." the kid busted into a fit of laughter before he could finish his sentence and I was grinning at a crack in the ceiling by then. "Do you think you could hook me up?" Turning over to me he was like "WORD…" and we decided to help each other. When clean, I discovered that most of his grades were trash and I wanted to be high without detection. So I think you can understand our little agreement.

Back to the original story, I had about three brownies back to back that was laced with that good banner...I barely remembered my own name. But the lights radiating from the pool and the strobe lights were incredible. Marcus or brownie boy offered me some more banner and the next thing i know, I'm on the couch with this girl on top of me kissing my neck. Now for those of you that know me know me, you ALREADY know that normally I can't even say my name in front of a girl without choking or somehow blowing it. So, when I'm "good" then I have all the ladies on me which is crazy but I don't disapprove! These girls were all on my neck when one girl decided to go lower than that...y'all know where i'm going with that because that's pretty hard to forget!

After i woke up, that's right everyone! (High fives all the dudes reading this) I remember waking up in the hot tub with the second girl beside me. Now this is the part where it gets hazy, I hear a faint yell and a figure collecting trash from in front of me. "You don't have to go home but you have to get the hell out of here". I push the girl next me to me off of my shoulder….and then…..You know what, y'all don't need to know the rest. But I remember waking up outside and having to make my way home. I know that this was a long winded answer but you all wanted to know what happened at the party and there it is. For the kids that are reading this, I know that I am one to talk but do not do drugs everyone.

Happy to see you all made it this far! Hopefully you didn't skim but now you all know how I can get down! I will see you all next time.


	13. Chapter 13

Kon'nichiwa! Haven't written anything in Japanese on this blog so here you go! I have been sitting here going through some of your comments and you all really want to see my workout routine. Well if that's what you want I will tell you but I have a lot of routines because I never do the same workout every single day. As I said before, I don't work out in gyms often because of my crazy hours at the factory but I do martial arts, CrossFit and specially designed workout routine. Comment and let me know if you are going to try my routine and message me with pictures and anyone sees any results.

 **CrossFit Routine**

Warm-up: Two miles on Treadmill

65 pullups

65 pushups

Ring pushups 3 sets, 15 reps

Squat jumps 3 sets, 15 reps

Box Jump (24-inch Box) – 1 set, 15 reps

Dumbbell snatches (10)

65 sit-ups

Cooldown: Stretching and brief walk

Sorry for the lack of updates lately, I came down with a cold and haven't been able to do much of anything. But for those who read this knows that a little thing like a sore throat and coughing isn't going to stop my father from waking me up at two in the morning to run the morning shift before school. For the record, those who are sick and hate taking the liquid form of cough syrup, the pill version works just as well and leave no aftertaste. Oh, and while I'm at it, save your money and buy the off-brand version of the medicine because these name brand medicines are just a rip off. I got my day/night medicine, cough drops and vapor rub all for seven dollars, which beats the name brand medicine for like fifteen dollars at least. As another part of my training (slavery *cough cough*), is that when I do get a paycheck (never) I have to start taking care of myself. Meaning that other than my schooling and cellphone, I have to pay for everything else, even though I'm not being paid for all the hours I work because according to him, it's just training for when I have to do the "real" thing. What I wouldn't give just to run away from this life of work, school, living in Joey's shadow and everyone never letting me forget it. But enough of that, Juku is going well but because I'm sick and my father doesn't use a fever of 101 as an excuse; I ditched school and I'm currently hiding out at my sister's house doing a few assignments and listening to records. My father checks my assignments, grades and updates progress reports on a weekly basis to ensure that I am on track to graduate. But honestly the only class he is really concerned with in school is my business class. You know I receive nothing but A's in this class, hence the reason I am working on that classes assignments and not recovering like any other normal person would do. Hope you all are feeling better than I am right now…

Till next time….


End file.
